Hensen, The Changer of Ways (Aetheric Realms)
Information Block ---- Name: Hensen Jijou Greater Domains: Change Moderate Domains: Luck Lesser Domains: Illusion Shared Domains: None Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearanc'''e: Hensen form is everchanging, however he usually have the shape of a massive Hydra, every head have a different quirk and personality and they tend to discuss, quarrel, and recently even fight among each other, when one of the head is slayed two more emerge from the wound. Some time he also appear as a travelling storyteller, a philosopher, a revolutionary. '''Symbol: an hydra carved in some crystalline material that produce kaleidoscopic reflections. Background ---- Hensen was created at the same age of Xa'an death, formed by the combination of bilions of motes of change, invisible particles of energy spawned every time a divine being alter reality or a great change happen to creation. As soon as this coagulated entity achieved sentience it shaped for itself a form of a monstrous hydra, being personification of change his form keep shifting and its will is divided among many heads, each with a distinct personality and interest. No head is always dominat and some time they fight among each other for power or just to assert the superiority of a view against another. Many of them also love to scheme against each other or just to hide its action from the collective will. Unknown to the heads they are all aspect of the same force in creation and even when they fight for power they are still working for an unified, unknown goal. Currently there are 6 heads, one was killed by another when the god was young and replaced by two more. The White Head, it is a schemer and controller, its final desires are unknown, he enjoing using the other heads for his plans, he represent the pure essense of change, apparently without pourpose but always in action. The Black Head, with sharp fangs and strong horns, represent strife and it is focused on direct, and often violent action. The Green Head with wicked horns and shape, represent Hensen power lust and greed and is always focused on schemes to increase its own power and influence. The Grey Heads, are twin heads, while they seems equal they have a different mind and focus on philosophical debates, they work to influence the world ideas and the way mortal think, however since they rarely agree on something they consume much of their time discussiong. Finally the red head was the youngest to come into creation when Hensen was formed from motes of change, its pourpose and motivations are currently unknown, but it act following instinct and represent "spontaneous" change. Planes ---- The Grand Distortion Artifacts ---- Aether Ripples (+1 PP Guide) Bloodstone (+1 PP Nourish and +1 PP Mold) Bloodways (2 PP artifact, it can create short lived portals to any place) The Compass of Shifting Routes (1 PP artifact A gift to a pirate captain from the Wondermaker, the Compass is capable of showing the way to the thing that the user desire most, however it does not find what is really needed and usually it brings more harm than benefits). Arcane Focuser (Hanvis Machine) (it creates a lot of bloodstone tainted residuum, it is the key for Boodstone Techonlogy) Godsbane, (2 PP + 1 Combat Artifact, can't be used against Hensen, it has a strange taste for the blood of gods and immortal creatures and it is much stronger against such targets) Lenses of Fate (allow to reveal a mortal potential for greatness and show the wielder how to lead the target toward to fullfy his or her destiny) Sky Shaper (2 PP, +1 Combat Artifact, The Sky Shaper, is as large as the imperium berg ships, fully built in metal, equipped with dozens Burst Cannons, including a massive one that can easily destroy even the largest vessels or creatures, its supernatural energy requirement is so high that it needs the full power of a miniature version of Hanvis Machine within its hull in order to keep flying and operate its weapons, the Sky Shaper is capable of storing a dozen lesser "Dragon" class ships and the bloodstone infused residuum created by its energy core can be used to refuel a small fleet or power up an hundred Burst Cannons.) Twisting Shard (1 PP, it is a single twisted stone, it allows the mortals near it to manipulate bloodstone, also it is a channel for Hensens power) Orb of Nightmares (1 PP, it is a channel of the power from the Grand Distortion, and grant the wielder the ability to manipulate nightmares, also create an area around it where the Unshaped can exist in their true form, the orb was stolen by a young unshaped that moved it to the inner world, there it is worshiped as a sacred relic known as the "Uneatable Thing" by the Boggarts). Eye of the Pantheon (1 PP, A golden orb that is now in the throne room of the palace of Xa'an, the Eye of the Pantheon has the power to look for anything that its master asks for, as long as it could be seen by any worshipher of the user or the Pantheon, its visions are enticing and it is easy to get lost while using it). Mask of Shades (1 PP, a leathery mask it allows the wielder to assume any form, however the mask can't be removed after a new form is assumed until the user is killed, the mask can choose by its own will to cease to work and freeze the wielder in a shapeshifted form for ever) Races & Organizations ---- The Hydra Society Free Nation Dark Eladrin Druids Bloodborn Living Illusion Beasts of Lies The Unshaped Warp Dragons Dolgaunt Shadow Walker Clan Dorne Merchant House Drahkorn, are currently under Hensen protection, even if they worship Drathor and the Bronze Pantheon Brain Kruthik The Fragment Exarchs ---- Wondermaker, The (+1 Create PP) Yorik the Unchanged (+1 Combat) Nurgle (+1 Combat) The Herald is currently serving Hensen, but will move back to Drathor should he awake again from his slumber. Power ---- 6 PP +1 Guide from Artifact (Aether Ripples) +1 Nourish (Bloodstone) +1 Create (From Wondermaker) +1 Mold (From Bloodstone) Category:ARGods